A Clean Sweep/Transcript
''Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - "A Clean Sweep".'' A Clean Sweep (Outside Wubbzy's House) Wubbzy: 'Wow wow, everybody. Today is clean-up day. And here's my list of chores. Wow. Well cleaning is boring. But the sooner I finish, the sooner I can play. ''*Bouncing* *Wheels squeaking* '''Wubbzy: First thing's first. Mow the lawn *Horn honking, engine running, wheels squeal* Wubbzy: The mail! Mailman: Special delivery, Wubbzy. For you. Wubbzy: Wow, thanks. I think I know what this is...'' *Bouncing*'' Yes! It's my brand-new kickety-kick ball. *Boing* Welcome to your new home. *Bounces ball* Wow..! *Bouncing ball, kick* *Crash, crash* Wubbzy: Oopsy! *Boing, kick* *Crash, crash, crash* *Splat* *Bounce* Wubbzy: Wow. I'd better clean up that mess... After I finish playing with my new kickety-kick ball! *Kick* *Crash,crash* *Phone rings* *Bird tweets* *Bouncing* Wubbzy: Hey, come back here! *Bouncing* *Bird pecking rubber* Wubbzy: *Boing* Gotcha! Walden: Hey, Wubbzy. Wubbzy: Wow wow, Walden. Look. I got a brand-new kickety-kick ball. Walden: Very interesting. But you really should mow this lawn, Wubbzy. That grass is getting pretty high. Wubbzy: I will... As soon as I finish playing. Wa-hoo!! *Kick* *Bouncing* Wubbzy: *Bouncing* Walden: *Chuckles* (Wubbzy's House, living room) *Ball bouncing* Wubbzy: *Laughing* Woo-hoo! *Kick* *Crash* Wubbzy: Wee! *Ball bouncing* *Clattering* Wubbzy: Woo-hoo! *Bouncing tail, laughing* *BOING, crash* Wubbzy: Wee! Yippee! *Clatter* Wubbzy: Woo-hoo! *Crashing* Wubbzy: Yay! (That night...) *Crash* Wubbzy: *Giggling* *Crashing* Wubbzy: Yippety-yippee! *Ball bouncing, crash* Wubbzy: Woo-hoo! Wee! *Bouncing tail* *Crashing, clattering* (That morning...) Wubbzy: *Sighs* I need a drink of water. Wow. I'd better wash the dishes... After I finish playing with my- *Gasps* Hey. Kickety-kick ball! Where are you!? *Gasps* Oh, no! It's gotta be here somewhere. It's not here. It's not here either. I don't see it. I know, I'll call Widget. She'll know how to find my kickety-kick ball. (Later...) Monkey: *Chattering* *Engine whirring* Widget: Oh oh my golly, what happened in here? Wubbzy, where are you, little buddy!? ... Wubbzy: It's not in there, either. Widget: Well, no wonder you can't find your kickety-kick ball. I could barely find you. Wubbzy: I guess the house is a little messy. Widget: Before we go any further, we need to do some cleaning. Wubbzy: But cleaning is so boring. Widget: Not with my latest invention. *Beep* *Wheels squeaking* Widget: The Clean-O-Matic 3000. This little puppy'll clean things up in no time. *Beep* Clean-O-Matic 3000: *Beeping, whirring, vacuuming, stretching* Wubbzy: Uh, Widget? Widget: Not now, Wubbzy. I am busy, busy, busy. Clean-O-Matic 3000: *Vacuuming, stretching* Wubbzy: But, Widget... Clean-O-Matic 3000: *Stretching, BOOM* *Clattering* Widget: Mm, that wasn't supposed to happen. Wubbzy: It's an even bigger mess than before. I'll never find my kickety-kick ball now. Walden: My my my, it's a jungle out there. And it's even worse in here. What happened? Wubbzy: I was so busy playing with my brand-new kickety-kick ball, that I forgot to clean up. Widget tried to help, Broken Clean-O-Matic 3000: *Popping* Wubbzy: but it kinda backfired. Walden: So I see. Oh! I guess we'll just have to clean up the old-fashioned way. Wubbzy: Oh! But cleaning is so boring. Walden: Cleaning doesn't have to be boring. As a matter of fact, it can be more fun than a barrel of- Monkey: *Chattering, squawking* Walden: Monkeys? (Later...) Walden: Okay, our first game is called "Hamper Hoops". Let's see who can make the most shots. *Clothe ball hits hamper* Wubbzy: Yes! *Bouncing* He shoots! *Clothe ball hits hamper* Wubbzy: And it's good! *Bouncing* Over the shoulder. *Clothe balls hits hamper* Wubbzy: Ka-bingo! Widget: Whoops. Nope. Uh-oh. (Kitchen) Walden: Sponge Skating is a great way to clean a dirty floor. *Sponges squishing* Wubbzy: Whee!! Walden: *Squeals* Wubbzy: Wow! (Outside, grassy lawn) Walden: A lawn mower race will clean up this jungle in no time. Ready, set... Go! *Mowers buzzing* Wubbzy: Wow! (Kitchen) *Sparkling* Wubbzy: Wow! *Sparkling* (Living room) Widget & Walden: *Snoring* Wubbzy: Phew! All that cleaning has made me thirsty. Hey! Look what I found! *Bouncing tail* My kickety-kick ball! Let's all play a game of kickety-kick ball. Wee-hee-hee! *Kick* *Glass shatters* *Bounce* Widget & Walden: ... Wubbzy: Or, maybe we could play a game of "Clean Up the Lamp"? *Giggles* *Wink* Monkey: *Squawking* end Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Season 1 Category:Transcripts Category:2006 Category:Episodes